Not Worth the Time of Day
by Lilac
Summary: Angst Daisuke. Very angst. It's Daikeru, in a way I guess. You can think of it as friendship or Daikeru. ::shrugs:: Depressing, but what's new? Anyway, Dai writes a letter to Takeru. Enjoy.


O.K., this is kind of depressing. Daikeru. I'm sorry, but I've been on a binge lately! I can't find enough fics, so I write them and... you know where it goes from there. I get too many ideas.... Yeah. Uh huh. O.K., a few of the digidestined are seen as bad in here, but I don't hate them! I just needed to use people Dai trusted! This has about 5 different titles, so I'm going to name them and see which one you like best:

The Unsent Letter

Words Not Said

Not Worth the Time of Day

I Turn to You, Whether You Know It or Not

He'll Never Know

I'll use the third one since I thought of it first, but I'll leave it up to you to decide, Vote!

d/c: Nope. I don't own digimon.

Not Worth The Time of Day

__

Yeah.

O.K.

Uh huh.

Whatever.

Sorry. I guess I'm still dazed from- dazed? Where the freakin' hell did that come from?! I'm more then dazed! I'm confused! I'm hurt! I'm angry! I'm... what's the use? Unless I try to do something about it I have no right to complain. Iroi taught me that. Yeah, I know. How can a third grader be smarter then me? I guess anyone's smarter then me. I don't know what to do. I'm so damn confused!

You've been asking lately. I hear you come to the door. I hear you ask my mother why I wasn't at school. She lies. Don't worry- I asked her to do that. The lies she makes up are so much prettier then the truth. She knows. She's the first person I came to. Well, anyway, this is in reply to the questions you've been asking. I'm not going to be too detailed, but you'll get the basic point. And then you'll wish you hadn't asked.

And to think, the people I trusted. Yes, the very people I trusted turned against me. Taichi, that bastard. He was my fuckin' idol! And yet, he was there. He didn't do anything to stop it. In fact, he was one of the people doing it! God. Do you want to know who else was there? Yes, he was. Your perfect older brother, Yamato. Want to know what he did? Look under Taichi. Yeah, your 'wonderful' brother isn't so perfect, ne?

Lets see. Who else was there? Some people I don't know and hopefully never will. For people I did know, let's see. Jyou was there and so was Mimi. They didn't participate- they were too busy making out from what I can remember. God damn all of them.

They did things to me Takeru. They did so many things. I can't relay them on this. It's too painfully, both physically and emotionally. I can't even bear to go back and remember what they did. All you need to know is it hurt. It hurt so bad. Which was worse? I don't know. The fact that my friends betrayed me or the fact that I won't be able to sit down for another 5 weeks. Yeah, that's right. Out of the many horrible things they did, your perfect little groups of friends raped me.

I never knew Yamato and Taichi were gay. I guess they've been going out for a bit. Who would've guessed? Two of the schools major heartthrobs in love. That's good. That's nice, really it is. I feel happy for your brother and Taichi. I just wished I could've guessed in a different situation.

Yeah. The day after, Taichi called. Yamato was on the extention. They said and I quote: 'We're really sorry Daisuke! We know that it can't even begin to make up for it! We were high. Yeah, drug high and I guess we didn't know what we were doing.' At about that point, I hung up on them. Sure Blame it on drugs you bastards, what you did is all the same. I guess everyone else there was high too. Yeah, well, thank you so fuckin' much for putting my consideration in mind when you had the tablet. I'm so happy I have such great friends to rely on! 

Do you know what? I can't even tell the rest of the digidestined. For one, they wouldn't believe me. You'd all think that I just wanted attention, and would yell at me for dragging your friends into this. For two, I don't want you to know. God, that's just plain embarrassing! Besides, what was I going to say? 'Um, yeah, guys? Yeah, well, some of our friends and people from their school came over and raped me, not to mention some others things they did that I don't care to mention right now.' Yeah right. I laugh at that.

No, I'm not, if you care, going to commit suicide. Suicide is a perminate solution to a temporary problem. Someone very wise said that. I don't know who, it's just a cool quote. Do I hate them for what they did to me? No, Takeru. I could never hate them. Hate is the word of the fools who do not search for the meaning for love. I'm not sure where I picked that one up. Anyway, I'll probably not speak to them for the rest of their lives, but that's it. I could never truly hate them. I mean, if I did, I wouldn't deserve the crest of friendship, right?

There. I guess that's it. I can't really say anything else without getting into detail, without wanting to cry, without just pouring my heart out to you. I wouldn't never do that. our never going to get this letter. Do you want to know why? Because in about 5 minutes from now, I'm going to burn this for both our sakes. I could never hand this to you. Why?

Because I'm not worth the time of day, to you.

Daisuke looked over his work quickly

__

******************************************************************************

Yeah, short. It was a PWP fic, I confess. And no, I do not hate Taichi, Yamato, Jyou and Mimi. I Just needed to made them horrible human beings for this fic. Sorry fans of theirs! O.K., now tell me what you though in a non-flaming way.


End file.
